clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bobcat Girls (episode)
The Bobcat Girls (episode) 'is an half-hour episode of Clarence Continuation and the fourth episode of the second season. ''Started Script - 9:06AM - Ended Script - 9:29AM << 'Previous: The Wendle Challenge >>Next: The Big Canada House ' Premise Jeff and Nathan, Dustin, Breehn and Brady, Julien ''and Emlieo, ''Try and ''Dunkin, ''and Gliben ''received tickets for The Bobcat Girls's concert. But then once they were there, they listened to their music and then once the second song was over, thr girls agrued off-stage and then Skyler rumored that they were gonna cancel their concert due to a agruement about giving the things the fans love. Then Jeff, Dustin and Breehn thought of an plan to get theme to start aguring. But then, Bill Cuff got a phone call from one of the stage managers that the kids aren't supposed to be off-stage with the girls. Then Jeff convinced them to continue their cincert and not fight, because he claims that it's confusing and making the fans leave. So they atop and contiuned the concert until Bill Cuffs arrived and tried to arrest the kids, but then Gliben captured him and then the boys continued to listen their songs, then once their concert was finished, the boys went outside and noticed Clarence, Sumo and Belson being captured. Transcript 'Part 1 (The episode starts where we see Jeff watching The Bobcat Girls's song, I Wanna Be Loved By You.) Jeff: 'happily This is gonna be the best day ever or the best weekend day ever! (Then the episode cuts to the TV where The Bobcat Girls are prepared to sing, I Wanna Be Loved By You.) All I wanna be loved by you I wanna be loved by you Mikayla (speaking): Hi, I'm Mikayla, and I'm a Taurus And I wanna be loved by you Do you wanna be loved by me? If you do, check this out Hehe! Sounds good to ya, don't it? (singing): Oh baby, I've just got to let you know All I wanna be loved by you I wanna be loved by you Loren (speaking): I'm Loren, and I'm a Sagittarius And I really, really wanna be loved by only you And I want you to only love me, too And if this is the way it's gonna be boy, then check me out (singing): I wanna be loved, by ya baby! All I wanna be loved by you I wanna be loved by you Skyler (speaking): Yeah, I know, I know, I'm young I might be young, but I'm not too young to let you know how I feel I'm Skyler, and I'm a Capricorn And if you can relate to that, then check this out (singing): Oh, boy! I wanna be l-oved! Loved by you, baby! All I wanna be loved by you I wanna be loved by you Tessa (speaking): I'm Tessa, the lovable Leo And rather than tell you how I feel, I'm gonna sing it for you, baby (singing): I wanna be loved, by you boy I wanna take you by the hand, and make you understand All I wanna be loved by you I wanna be loved by you Hannah (speaking): Well, I guess they saved the best for last I'm Hannah, and I'm an Aquarius And if you think you know everything about me, then check this out (singing): I...wanna be loved, by ya baby By ya, baby! All I wanna be loved by you (5X) (Then the song ends) '''Jeff: 'gasps That.. was.. awesome! (claps) Who kenw this would be catchy! Though, i cannot believe Hannah is in last! She should be first! (Then, a doorbell came from Jeff's door.) 'Jeff: '''I'm coming, i'm coming! (Then, Jeff opens the door and it reveals to be a mailman.) '''Unnamed Mailman: '...Hey there, son! Here's your package for The Bobcat Girl's concert.. I see your a die-heard Bobcat girl fan? 'Jeff: '''Yeah, i even own albums of them, CDs of them. Songs of them on TV. Then, i was waiting for one day.. I get Hannah's autograph. Then my life is complete.. '''Unnamed Mailman: '''Wait, your a Hannah Keterson fan? Me too! Though, i just love her voice.. '''Jeff: '...Wait? Aren't you an adult? 'Unnamed Mailman: '''Oh, no.. I'm Hannah's dad! Mr. Keterson.. I want to keep my name a secret so that the fans cannot follow me and make me become famous.. Anywho, just don't tell anyone about that..Thanks again! (Then the Mailman closes the door.) '''Jeff: '''OMG.. I can't believe it! I met Hannah's father! I will never clean this package again.. But i have to check what's inside it! (Then Jeff went upstairs to his room and opens the package.) '''Jeff: '...I can't believe it.. That i have the tickets for the concert! Wait, why is there only 9 tickets when i only brought one- and oh, i almost forgot (Then the episode flashbacks at midnight where Jeff was buying the tickets and was tired.) 'Jeff: '''D-Don't give up Jeff Randell! I need the tickets! (Then he clicked on the 9 tickets section and buys it for $43.99, then the flashback ends and the episode cuts back to the present day.) '''Jeff: 'facepalms Why do i always have to be that careless! Ugh, i should've known that if you have an tired brain when you're not sleeping.. You get a tired reflection on you. Ugh, can't believe it! Well, i can't just keep the tickets wasted.. I oughta do something.. Hm.. I know what i must do.. See you later, Bobcat girl's CDS, albums and t-shirts and posters.. (Then the episode cuts to The Guy-Scraper.) 'Julien: '''Have my twos, mate. '''Brady: '''Uh... Goldfish? (Then, Jeff came to the Guy-Scraper.) '''Jeff: '''Hello there gentlemen, looks like we're ahead of a concert that we love the most! Guess? '''Breehn: 'gasps Don't tell me, The Bobcat G- 'Brady: 'shouts The Bobcat Girls! 'Jeff: '''Correct-o Brady, so that's why i'm inviting you guys well, expect for Clarence and Sumo and Belson.. Wait are you three coming as well? '''Clarence 'groans: The Bobcat Girls? They're so annoying., I hate them. They only talk about love, bleh! 'Sumo: '''No thanks, i'm with Clarence. They're annoying as a falling ant colony. '''Belson: '''Hey, i'm siding with them too, it's annoying. They're girls! It's for girls! You guys are boys! And it's for teens.. Aren't you guys 11? And are we in the fifth grade now? '''Breehn: '''Yes, we're growing up! And so...? I just like M- I mean, the pop and the love, breakup songs and music.. It makes my heart calm. '''Breehn: '....I heard that they have an arcade right next to the concert..! 'Clarence & Sumo & Belson: '''We're in! '''Sumo: '''As long as you fangirls-fanboys don't lure us into the concert, or else.. the next day i see you guys.. I'm breaking and hunting every single type of bobcat girl-releated objects. Got that?! '''Jeff: '....Fine, and we're off then! (Then the episode cuts in the night where we see Chelesa's brother driving in his car with the boys.) '''Part 2 Glary: 'So, i heard you loser brats that you guys like, The Bobcat Girls? '''Jeff: '''Yeah. And we love it! '''Glary: 'sighs Don't tell anyone or else you're dead but.. i love them as also! I love Skyler, the voice of her.. just amazing! '''Sumo: '''Can we have noise-cancelling headphones? Because i don't want to hear.. shouts THAT STUPID GIRL BAND! '''Chelsea: sighs Great, i'm on a whole stupid car with stupid fans who doesn't think that they're boys! Glary: '....Quit it, Chelsea! And, we're in the concert. Now everyone, GET! Expect for you Chelsea, it's time to make your day miserable! (Then, Clarence and Sumo sprints to the acrade.) '''Clarence & Sumo: '....Woah! 'Belson: '''Meanwhile you losers are amazed, i will just play my useful game.. (Then, Belson plays his game called "Racing Cars PV") '''Clarence: '''So, Sumo... What shall we play? '''Sumo: '''Anything, i ain't being left out by games! (Then, a manager of the acrade store came to the stand.) '''Arcade Manager: 'sighs Attention players, ahem. Three players! If you want acesses to the game, come to me. Thank you, well expect for rich boy. He get's acesses. (Then the episode cuts to the concert where we see the rest of the boys.) '''Gliben: ... Julien: 'Yeah, Gliben! I can't wait either for the concert! This is gonna be the best day ever of my life! Well if i find another one. Then i'm still ranking this day as the first one. '''Jeff: '''Alright, so.. (coughs) Gurad.. Are you a fan of The Bobcat Girls? '''Guard: '''No. (Then, the boys take a seat and watches the concert.) '''Hannah: '''Hi there, fellow fans! Nice like.. to see ya' here! '''Tessa: '''I know right, Hannah.. Anyway, this is our new self-album that we made! 1... 2... 3... 4! All I wanna be loved by you! I wanna be loved by you Mikayla (speaking): Hi, I'm Mikayla, and I'm a Taurus And I wanna be loved by you Do you wanna be loved by me? If you do, check this out Hehe! Sounds good to ya, don't it? (singing): Oh baby, I've just got to let you know All I wanna be loved by you I wanna be loved by you Loren (speaking): I'm Loren, and I'm a Sagittarius And I really, really wanna be loved by only you And I want you to only love me, too And if this is the way it's gonna be boy, then check me out (singing): I wanna be loved, by ya baby! All I wanna be loved by you I wanna be loved by you Skyler (speaking): Yeah, I know, I know, I'm young I might be young, but I'm not too young to let you know how I feel I'm Skyler, and I'm a Capricorn And if you can relate to that, then check this out (singing): Oh, boy! I wanna be l-oved! Loved by you, baby! All I wanna be loved by you I wanna be loved by you Tessa (speaking): I'm Tessa, the lovable Leo And rather than tell you how I feel, I'm gonna sing it for you, baby (singing): I wanna be loved, by you boy I wanna take you by the hand, and make you understand All I wanna be loved by you I wanna be loved by you Hannah (speaking): Well, I guess they saved the best for last I'm Hannah, and I'm an Aquarius And if you think you know everything about me, then check this out (singing): I...wanna be loved, by ya baby By ya, baby! All I wanna be loved by you (5X) (The audience then cheers and applauses) '''Loren: '''Thank you, thank you all! We heart your support! We'll be right back, like. In five minutes! (Then the girls went off-stage.) '''Hannah: '''Okay girls, that was 10 out of 10! The best peformance we had! So, our next song will be... (Tessa then looks at the song list for the concert on her cellphone) '''Tessa: '''Oh yes! Tonight Is Our Night! Easily one of the best songs in the whole word, like eeee! '''Skyler: '....Actually, to make the fans love us even more. For their support that we love and wish, we should give them their favorite objects! 'Hannah: '''We're not magical and mythical beings, Skyler. Let's not just do something the fans love, we have to earn their love! It's all because of them we got popular! We thank them for being the best! '''Skyler: '...That's what i said! We earn their love and pride! That we buy with our money.. their favorite objects! 'Mikayla: '....And they're agruing. 'Hannah: '''We can't just do that! It almost sounds like, we're begging their love and pride! '''Skyler: '''That's true! Because girl, i don't need a fance of sense with you guys ruining my career! '''Tessa: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa.. Your career? It's our career! And wait a second! Thatms why we aren't credited at the end credits of our songs! Because of you, Skyler! '''Skyler: '''Oh, and now you figured it out! Because guess what? (Skyler then unmasks her head and it reveals to be Balence.) '''Balence: '''Let's just stop agruing and have a little sense of.. being famous ourselves! (The rest of the girls were dead shocked and slient.) '''Balence: '..Hello, ain't you guys still alive? 'Hannah: '(punches Balence) You creep! (notices Skyler tied in the stage) Skyler! (Hannah then runs to Skyler.) 'Hannah: '''Are you alright, Skyler? I was worried sick about your absence! '''Skyler: '''You were only worried for four seconds, then you dashsd and- '''Hannah: '''Come on! We have a show on the road! (Then, the episode cuts to where we see Jeff washing his hands in the bathroom.) '''Jeff: 'sighs Ah... nice, fresh water.. for the very first time outside of water bottles.. 'Unnamed Man: '''Uh, dude. You're talking to yourself.. right? '''Jeff: '''So? I don't really care at all! Any problems? (Then the episode cuts to where the girls are still fighting) '''Mikayla: '''Skyler, we should fire her! '''Tessa: '''I don't count on it! (Then, the boys went inside the stage to see the girls.) '''Brady: '''Um, excuse me ladies. But we need to hear your music! '''Stage Manager: '(notices the boys) Oh, i don't think so! (Then he calls 911) (Then the episode cuts to the police station where a officer gets a phone call.) 'Officer: '''Hello? '''Stage Manager: '''Yeah, um.. There are several kids invanding the girl's policy.. Which i mean, their break.. on the stage. '''Officer: '''Several rascallions are on a concert, huh? I guess i'll (shouts) GET THESE BRATTY LITTLE RASCALLIONS ONCE IN FOR ALL! (Then the episode cuts to the acrade where we see Clarence and Sumo at the food stand eating french fries and chicken nuggets.) '''Clarence: '''Yum, this is actually really good! '''Sumo: '''I know right, it tastes like a cloud with me in it that's laughing at a bird for pooping at itself. laughs (Then Belson was still playing Racing Game PV) '''Belson: 'laughs Ha! Can't beat me huh? You guys, chicken? (Belson then imidates a chicken, until he heard helicopter noises.) 'Belson: '...What the? Why do i hear helicopters coming nearby? (Then a FBI helicopter crashes thorugh the food stand.) 'Clarence: '(shouts) Oh no.. RUN! (Then, a officer opens the helicopter door.) 'Officer: '''Well, well, well.. It's those rascallions again! '''Sumo: 'gasps It's you... What are you doing here Bill? (Bill then handcuffs Clarence, Sumo and Belson.) 'Bill Cuffs: '''Seeking revenge and catching the rascallions who's responsible dragging me here! And i'll be at the stage. And you guys will be arrested and will be in Canada prison. Clarence might be like taking place in real life. This could actually happen to some people. '''Sumo: 'shouts What..?! 'Bill Cuffs: '''Oh, FBI agents.. Please escort these three rascallions to the Canada prison. Meanwhile, i'll deal with the stage policy-breaker dirty kids. (Then the episode cuts to where the FBI agents holds Clarence, Sumo and Belson and threw them in their helicopter and tied them up.) '''FBI Agent #3: '''Off we go to Canada, kids.. (laughs) You'll be in one of Canada's most high-secrued prison! '''Clarence: '''Help! Help us! (Then the episode cuts to inside the stage.) '''Jeff: '...Guys! Don't worry this is the real Skyler! ' '''Breehn: '''Yeah! '''Tessa: '''Alright, ready to perform girls? '''Hannah: '''You can count on it! (Then the girls went outside the stage and starts performing. Then we see the boys noticing someone walking in the stage.) '''Julien: 'terrfied W-Who's there? Bill Cuffs: 'It's me... Bill Cuffs! (Then Gliben captures him in a bag.) '''Gliben: '.... '''Jeff: '''Yeah! We got you all right! (Then 'at the concert, the girls peformed ''"Tonight is our Night") '''Hannah: '''Ready? 1... 2... 3... Go! All Tonight Is Our Night.. Tonight Is Our Night! Tessa If you wake up in the morning and get your homework done, you'll feel your former self roaming around your body. Mikayla And to think this is an all illusion, your quite not correct, like the constitution, you have to be free! Yeah, Tonight is Our Night! All Tonight is our Night! Tonight is our Night! Tonight is Our Night! (Then after the song, the boys exit the concert.) '''Jeff: '''That... was... Amazing! '''Breehn: '''I know right? Their songs are so awesome! But.. blushss Mikayla does better.. chuckles '''Jeff: '''I guess so! Wait a second! (notices the FBI helicopters with Clarence and Sumo & Belson all tied up.) OH NO! OH NO! THEY'VE ALREADY GOT THEM?! (The episode ends as a To Be Continued sign appears.) Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes